Today's vehicles often include wipers and washers for windshields of the vehicles. However, in certain situations, existing wiper and washer controls may not always be ideal with respect to wiper and washer functionality in certain situations, for example pertaining to rear windshields.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide techniques for improved operation of vehicle rear wiper and washer systems. It is also desirable to provide methods, systems, and vehicles utilizing such techniques. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will be apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.